marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Moonstar
History Origin Nina Moonstar is a Native American of the Cheyenne Nation. Moonstar's mutant powers emerged at puberty, but she could not control her ability to manipulate the various psionic abilities. Manifesting her powers at unexpected moments alienated her from everyone in her community, except for her parents William and Peg Lonestar, and her grandfather, the chief and shaman Black Eagle. After Nina's sister, Danielle, had gotten her powers too and with equally less control on her ability to project people's greatest fears, their family saw that they needed to be provided with more help than they could give. One day Black Eagle decided to finally send out a letter to Professor Charles Xavier and asked him to take in his granddaughters and help them to control their powers. Charles accepted their request and a few days later Nina and Danielle said goodbye to their family, heading to the Xavier Institute. Before they could depart, Danielle ran away with Black Eagle as he then decided to raise her by his own, away from the Cheyenne Nation. This event somewhat helped Danielle gain some degree of control over her mutant powers. After having gained enough patience and control through the mediation techiniques taught by Black Eagle, Danielle decided to finally enroll into the Xavier Institute. X-Men While Danielle gained control of her mutant powers, Nina's abilities kept growing stronger. Xavier and the faculty had grown worried that her gifts were too much for her to control and sought to help her by placing several mental blocks with the help of Xavier and Jean Grey. Whilst her powers decreased to a safer level, she started to gain more control. She was told by the faculty that her powers would be slowly given back to her as she progressed in their usage. Nina was instructed to take 3 lessons a week with Jean and Xavier to keep gaining control of her abilities. As she kept gaining control, Xavier would slowly remove parts of the blocks within her psyche to help her one day gain full control of the totality of her mutant powers. X-Men Genesis Nina is currently a student at the Xavier Institute. She came back to school after the faculty was freed from Sinister's mind control. After the defeat of Sinister and Ivara and the loss of Osiris, Nina saught to be part of the X-Men like her sister. Soon after she graduated by going into several missions and undergoing heavy training sessions. A Gift From Asgard W.I.P. Powers and Abilities Powers Psionic Drain: '''Nina can leech off psionic energy from an object, creature, or existing energy. * '''Energy Drain: Nina can drain energy from individuals or objects. She can drain physical energy from a target or group, making the affected physically weaker or causing them extreme fatigue while gaining their strength and stamina. * Mental Manipulation: Nina can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. * Psionic Manipulation: Nina can use various forms of psychic/mental abilities/powers, including telekinesis, foresight, etc. ** Astral Projection: Nina is able to separate her spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access to travel to the Astral Plane. *** Astral Suggestion: Nina is able to plant thoughts, ideas, and suggestions into others' minds, making them think that it was their own thoughts through astral projection. *** Astral Precognition: Nina is able to gain knowledge of/from the future by traveling to the future in her astral form. She appears to be corporeal and can interact with the people there, it's possible she is able to affect the world in general while there. *** Astral Imprisonment: Nina can restrain, trap and/or seal Astral Beings (including astrally projecting being, ghosts, spirits, psychic entities, etc.) into a specific place, item or being (possibly allowing their energies to be tapped by others). She can prevent a ghost from manifesting, prevent an astral projector from entering her body, or force ghosts off her plane of existence. *** Astral Scrying: Nina is able to learn and understand everything about a person, place or thing by remotely studying their astral being/spirit. *** Astral Vision: Nina can see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence through astral projection. *** Astral Door: Nina is able to create a portal using her spiritual, astral, and life-force energy. It's possible she is able to travel through other planes with this ability. ** Empathy: Nina can sense and manipulate others emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects, of herself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Addictive Contentment: Nina can cause others to develop immense, even addictive emotional attachments to herself or others. This can result in the victims having strange, withdrawal-like symptoms by breaking this emotional tie and can even cause death because the person will "need them" so much that they cannot bear to live without them. *** Emotion Devouring: Nina can partially absorb emotions, while removing it from the source, into their her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing herself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. *** Empathic Augmentation: Nina can augment any/all emotions/feelings/moods of others, increasing the existing emotions (no matter how small), and affecting their control over their actions and abilities by overwhelming their confidence, or restraint. *** Emotion Restriction: Nina can lock the emotions of others, forcing them to feel only one kind of emotion at any/all times. *** Clairaudience: Nina has the ability to feel, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. She can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions. She can't read full memories. *** Clairvoyance: Nina can forge an emotional connection with another person. If that connection stays opens, she is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". She could also use this ability to sense/feel/detect spiritual/demonic beings, as well as feel the danger within a place. *** Empathic Healing: Nina is able to heal emotional wounds, but can't heal physical wounds. *** Empathic Probability: Nina is able to tap into the emotions of others and manipulate their emotions or abilities to cause certain effects to her favor. *** Lie Detection: Nina is able to sense when someone is lying, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. *** Techno-Empathy: Nina is able to sense the emotions of machines and other technology. She can intuitively understand machines truest inner workings and functions. *** Emotional Overflow: Nina can overwhelm others with unwanted sentiments and feelings that have been harboring in their conscious. She also has the capability to force others to experience all their deepest sentiments at once, leaving them susceptible to mental pain, render them unconscious, or cause them to perish and meet their death. This power also allows Nina to manipulate others powers through their emotions and reflect their power onto themselves. *** Emotion Attacks: Nina can release emotional energy in forms of various shapes or intensities to attack others. **** Emotion Ball: Nina can project balls of emotional energy to do levels of damage in size and range. These balls orbit around Dana and travel's through others. **** Emotion Beam: Nina can project concentrated beams of emotional energy. ** Psycho-Ergokinesis: Nina can create, shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form. *** Psychic Probability: Nina manipulates probability through the use of psychic/psionic means. This allows her performing psionic feats that sway the odds in her favor as well as telepathically view all the possible outcomes of a situation and alter reality by projecting one's thoughts. *** Psionic Detection: Nina can sense the presence of psychic powers and gain detailed understanding about them, including their type, quality, and intensity. *** Psychic Mending: Nina can heal herself and others by using psychic energy. *** Psychic Life Draining: Nina can psychically drain the life forces of others into herself, by physical touch. This ability is uncontrollable at times. *** Telepathy: Dana can read and sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds and thoughts on an advanced level. *** Psychokinesis: Dana can influence, manipulate, and move objects and matter with her mind on an atomic level. ** Precognition: 'Nina has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. *** '''Retrocognition: '''Nina can discern the past and past events using various means, usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event. ** '''Teleportation:'Nina can instantly travel from one location to another. * '''Psychic Energy Manipulation: Nina can create, shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form. ** Psychic Energy Absorption: Nina can absorb the psychic energy from other psionics and use it in various ways. Valkyrie Powers When in contact with the Dragonfang sword, Nina gains the standard powers and abilities of an Asgardian valkyrie, however when Nina gains the powers of a valkyrie, this supresses her mutant abilities and vice versa. Superhuman Strength: Valkyr, like all Asgardians, possesses superhuman strength. She can lift up to 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: Valkyr can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Valkyr's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. At her peak, she can exert herself physically at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Valkyr's bodily tissue, like that of all Asgardians, possesses about 3 times the density of the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, she is much heavier than she appears and her denser tissue contributes somewhat to her physical strength. Superhuman Durability: Valkyr's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional forms of physical injury than the body of a human. She can withstand falls from great heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, high caliber bullets, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: Valkyr's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Valkyr's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Valkyr is extremely long lived and ages at a pace much slower than that of a human being. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, Asgardians do continue to age. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's great resistance, Valkyr can sustain physical injury just like any other Asgardian. If injured, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue faster and more extensive than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of hours and broken bones within a matter of days. However, she isn't able to regenerate a severed limb or missing organ. Death Perception: Like all Valkyries, Valkyr can perceive and sense the coming of Death. She can see a "death-glow" surrounding a person who is in serious danger of dying, although most Asgardians and human beings cannot see the glow. A person surrounded by the death-glow might still be saved from dying until he or she meets his or her inevitable end at some later time under different circumstances. Mystical Teleportation: Valkyr can transport herself and a dying or dead person from the Earth dimension to an other-dimensional realm of the dead, just by willing herself to do so. She can also return through an act of will. Abilities Nina has an extensive training in armed and unarmed combat and swordplay. Paraphernalia Dragonfang Sword: The Dragonfang is a sword that was said to have been carved by a wizard from the tusk of an interdimensional dragon. The sword however is near-indestructible. Dragonfang itself posesses some unique properties no other sword has. * Indestructible * Magic absorption: Dragonfang absorbs force when coming into contact with blood. * Capable of destroying mystical barriers: Dragonfang is actually capable of shattering mystical barriers.